Milk of the Water Tribe
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Korra, Mako, and Bolin get stuck in a cave for a night and are starving when Bolin remembers a special food pill he brought with him that heats things up. Please Comment. The full story is on Hentai Foundry and Deviantart.


Korra ranged out her rained soaked hair while she sat in the back of the darken cave. "I can't believe we're stuck in this cave until morning," the Avatar said completely frustrated at the situation. She and her friends Mako and Bolin decided to leave Republic City for a little while to explore the Earth Kingdom when they got caught up in a storm and had to find settler for the night. Naga had fallen fast asleep completely tire from their journey.

Mako and Bolin had already removed their water soaked coats so they could warm up. Mako had started a campfire so they would be able to see and warm up, but the fire bender was still shivering. "We'll just have to make the best of it," he said just as annoyed as Korra was.

Bolin was busy digging through their food bags for even a scrap of food. "We should have brought more to eat." He shook the bag upside down to have nothing fall out. The usually light hearted earth bender fell back against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. "This sucks I'm hungry."

"Relax, Bolin," Mako told him. "I'm sure we can find a village tomorrow and get plenty to eat." He gestured his hand while he talked with the other one wrapped around just below his chest.

Bolin just huffed and looked away from the other two benders. Korra felt her stomach growl and placed her hand on top of it. Her gaze fell down to it. "Actually, I'm starting to get hungry now too."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it," Mako snapped.

"Hey, don't yell at me," Korra braked back.

Bolin suddenly opened up his eyes wide. "Wait a minute, I just remembered something." Bolin dug into his pocket and pulled out a black ball shape pill. "Varrick gave me this before we left. He said it be the next big thing once it made it pass testing. He said it can replace an entire meal." He also remembered the sneaky billionaire tell him in a pinch that if given to a woman it could feed three people, but Bolin wasn't sure what he meant by that.

He stuck the pill out toward Korra. "Here you should have it, Korra."

"I can't, Varrick gave that to you, you should have it," Korra told him.

"But you're the Avatar you have to keep up your strength."

"Bolin's right, we'll manage," Mako encouraged her.

Korra looked over at both brothers before she took the food pill. "Thanks, Bolin," She gave him a quick smile. She gave the pill a quick glance. She popped the food in her mouth and swallowed.

"So how did it taste?" Bolin questioned in hilarious desperation.

"It tasted kind of funny."

-M-

Moaning groans woke up the famous bending brothers from their sleep. Bolin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he looked over at Korra along with his brother. The beautiful yet spunky water tribe girl was still asleep. What surprise the brothers were Korra's hands.

The girl's hands were fondling her large tits through her shirt. Wet spots had appeared where her nipples were. Hot moans rolled out between her lips. Her legs were also spread open to reveal her juices were flowing down there as well.

Both boys felt their faces grow hot. The two brothers had always loved Korra since they met her, despite the fact that Mako had broken up with her. And it would be a lie for them to say they never had a sex dream about fucking the current avatar hard or in various positions, having her scream out their name.

Korra removed the fur wrapped around her waist. Her hand then returned back to her breast. Her moans grew as if she was in pain. Her eyes slowly parted open with a hazy lust inside them. The water tribe girl then spotted the fire and earth benders' faces right in front of her.

"Korra, are you alright?" Mako asked in concern.

"My breasts feel heavy." Korra looked down at her swollen breasts that she was fondling. "And I can feel myself leaking out of everywhere. Milk is just dripping out of my breast." She removed her shirt to reveal the bandage wrap around her chocolate color breasts.

Bolin raised one finger in the air. "Oh, that's what Varrick must have meant when he said if a woman ate it could feed more people. He must have meant breast feeding."

Mako looked over at his brother. "Bolin, why didn't you tell us about that earlier?"

"I didn't know what he meant." Bolin became defensive.

"It doesn't matter." Both brothers looked over at Korra. Korra unwrapped the bandages, letting them fall to the ground. Milk leaked out of her nipples. "I need you both to drink this milk out of me."

Mako and Bolin's eyes widen and shook at the sight. Their cheeks had gone red.

Korra lifted up her breasts up with her hands. "Hurry up, I don't think I can take it anymore."

"But, Korra-" Mako started to say. Bolin didn't waste anymore time and dove right into Korra's chest. His lips wrapped around Korra's left nipple and started to suck on it like he was a baby again. Korra leaned back and let out a loud moan. Her milk flowed down Bolin's mouth and rush down his throat.

Read the Rest on: Deviantart or Hentai Foundry


End file.
